Ice and Fire Stone Statues
by Alice Lee Anne Beckett
Summary: A random woman shows up at Fairy Tail looking for her brother causes the group in the world of dark magic they never wish they knew about. LucyxNatsu. GrayXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ice and Fire Stone Statues.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Just the OC Julianne.

NOTE: LucyXNatsu. OCXGray. Sorry about the OC.

Trying her hardest to realize her life is not going to change, she took a hard breath in and walked into Fairy Tail's guild. She was happy to be part of something this amazing but deep down inside she missed her old life, life of riches and her friends from the mansion. She remembered playing with another girl from a family friend who was quite older then her. But when Lucy turned 15 the girl disappeared, and finding out later the girl ran away. This was the spark that made Lucy think about running away also. Everyone was jolly and drinking. Natsu and Gray were fighting again, meaning Erza was nowhere to be found and Mirajane was talking to her brother. Lucy walked up to the board of jobs and stared intensely at the sheets of paper pinned to it. Someone approached her and stood next Lucy, staring at the board too. A head smaller than Lucy, stood a girl with long red velvet hair that was wild around her petit pale face. Her gray eyes scanned the papers on the board. Lucy profiled this red-head, who wore a loose tan colored dress down to her knee floating around her body. Knee highs of the same color set inside the oxford shoes. Then Lucy was looking so intensely at the discolored right hand and leg. They were a coal color, almost looked like a burned victim who was rescued from a fire. Her left arm and leg were more pale then her face and almost shimmered. The right hand had a white fingerless glove and the left had a black cufflink.

Lucy finally realized what she was doing when the girl was looking up at her with those gray eyes. There was a black scar across her right eye up into her hairline.

"May I help you miss?" The girl stated eyeballing Lucy with both of her gray eyes. Lucy felt how tense it was. Mirajane was now staring at them and Lucy could feel her warning.

"I am quite sorry, I was just admiring your shoes." She lied.

"You must be Lucy. I am sorry for my absents, my name is Julianne." She smirked a fake smiled and a curtsy and walked away towards Mirajane. Lucy felt fear, from this girl because this girl looked like nothing she has seen before.

"Who is she?" asked Natsu and Lucy turned to him and Gray who stood behind her.

"Aye. I've never seen her before." Said Happy. Lucy looked back at Julianne and thought the same thing. Natsu and Gray were part of this guild since they were children so if they didn't know who this was she must have been new to the guild. Julianne started a chat with the master, and the master's face was not pleased. Natsu made a gasping noise and turning reviled Erza at the door. She looked around the room and when she spotted Julianne the atmosphere changed. She raced to Julianne with a big smile on her face and she changed her armor to the same clothes as Julianne.

"AH! I missed you so much! Look! We match!" she yelled hugging Julianne. Julianne had a frown on her face and was waiting for Erza to let go. When Erza didn't let go, Julianne reviled her magic. The same kind of magic as Gray from her left hand created an ice sword and the same kind of magic as Natsu created fire to surround the ice. It didn't melt the ice and the ice didn't exactly look like normal ice it was a darker tint. She swung it in Erza's direction but Erza jumped out of the way. Julianne looked pissed and started chasing Erza around the room swinging her sword. Lucy walked to the bar where Mirajane was still standing and leaned over to ask her where Julianne came from. Gray and Natsu followed.

"Oh Julianne has been part of this guild for a good seven years now. She comes and she goes, she is a high power person in the outside world, a diplomat of some sort. I believe Natsu and Gray have never seen her because she avoids everyone at all costs unless spoken too."

"Why does Erza act that way around Julianne?" Gray finally asked the question on everybody's mind.

"Oh it happened a while back. They were forced on a mission together, and when they came back that's just how she acted. Julianne is a cute girl but Erza respects her. I believe it's because Julianne is like Erza, just a little different back story." Mirajane whispered the last part. Then out of nowhere Erza was racing towards them with a huge smile on her face and jumped behind the bar, and close behind her was Julianne, except she tripped over something and rammed right into the three of them. Lucy then felt something burning her chest.

"Owwww! Hot!" she yelled trying to push off Julianne. Natsu was under Julianne and Gray was under her left arm. The right arm that was the dark coal color was actually burning Lucy. Gray started shivering which was quite odd since he is used to the extreme cold. Natsu looked fine just embarrassed that he was under a girl. Julianne jumped off of the three of them with a wide eye's and started to apologies over and over again.

"Your left arm is as cold as ice!" said Gray, and you could tell that Mirajane and Julianne were hoping he wouldn't say anything about it. Julianne tensed up and hid her arms behind her back. Julianne was apologizing once again when the master interrupted her from explaining.

"We finally got the practice fighting ring done down stairs, why don't you five test it out for me." He said, smiling a fake smile. He was unhappy about Julianne being there or that she fell on the three of them.

Lucy was actually excited about the fighting ring. They made it down in the basement and it was huge, with stadium seating and a judging box. It can also be used to train by one self but starting next week they were going to have a small tournament for money. Lucy needed more money because she hasn't done a mission in a while. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza all agreed but Julianne was slowly backing away. The master grabbed her dress trim and dragged her all the way to the stadium.

"So how about we do a two on two to start off." He demanded more then asked. "Natsu and Lucy versus Julianne and Gray. Erza and I will judge. Points are collected by strategy and magic used." Everyone agreed again. Lucy looked over at Julianne who was frowning and looking down at her oxfords. Just a moment ago she was fighting with Erza and now she was not willing to. It might have been because the master insisted or maybe because she was going to fight with strangers. The ring was huge, as big as two whales across both ways. The floor was a light blue and every step you took on it, you could hear your footsteps echo in the empty stadium. There was a smaller circle in the center of the ring with a line down the middle of it.

"Natsu and Gray stand in the middle circle on opposite side of the lines." The master stated and they did. Gray stared at Natsu firmly with his fists ready for anything. Natsu was smiling looking around the room still not paying attention. Lucy stood a few feet behind Natsu and Julianne was far behind Gray. "These rules are simple. Get both opponents out of the ring, no serious injuries and even if you get both of your opponents it is also judged on magic. Counting down from five you may start. Shake hands to agree to these terms." The master was smiling in joy. Erza was staring down at Julianne with a worrisome face. Natsu and Gray shook hands, and before letting go Natsu set Gray's hand aflame. The countdown started and Gray walked over to Julianne.

"I still don't know your magic very well but just get Lucy out of the rink first I'll take Natsu. Can you do other magic other than a sword?" Gray asked as the number was at two now. Julianne nodded with a small smirk. When the bell rang Natsu instantly attacked them both, but Gray pushed him afar with an ice shield without moving from his position. Julianne dodged Natsu's fire and charged Lucy. Lucy was still many yards from the edge and wanted to stay that way. She took Loki's key out and he appeared. Loki looked serious until he turned towards his master and squealed.

"Ah Lucy, how I missed you!" he said not paying attention to the charging Julianne. Julianne's right hand caught fire and she went in for a punch ignoring Loki. Lucy's eyes went wide in fear and she crouched down to hide from the attack Loki pushed light towards Julianne from his hand and she flew backwards onto the hard floor. Gray created a hammer with his ice and was trying to hit Natsu, and Natsu was trying to punch Gray with his fiery fist but was missing. Both dodging each other's attacks.

"Oh! My second favorite Stellar Spirit key holder! Julianne! I have not seen you in so long!" Loki stated, Gray looked over after he heard that and Natsu got a punch in. Lucy gasped in amazement.

"You have keys too?" And then Lucy knew that was a mistake to make. Julianne took out a black and white key.

"Sea, please come here." She almost whispering it and a small glowing ghost in the shape of a tear drop appeared. It had huge black wings and a long white tail. Its body was transparent except for two eyes and a mouth full of teeth. As Lucy was admiring Sea she forgot all about Julianne and Julianne was in her face. Physically pushing her closer to the edge. Lucy took her whip out and wrapped it around Julianne's left arm.

"Lucy no!" Loki yelled out running towards her. Julianne smiled and Lucy's whip started to form ice around it all the way to Lucy's arm. Luckily she let go of the whip before it started freezing her arm too. Loki sent a wave of light towards Julianne again and she screamed in pain.

"What is that you keep doing?" Lucy yelled at Loki as he grabbed Julianne and attempted to throw her, but Julianne kicked him in his gonads and he fell to his knees.

"Just Light magic. She doesn't like it." He squealed. Julianne was walking towards Lucy, and when Lucy checked how close she was to the edge she gasped, she was two feet away from falling off. Natsu turned and saw this and ignored Gray and raced to attack Julianne.

"Sea!" She yelled and the Spirit disappeared inside of Julianne except the wings trailed along her back and she pushed off the ground into the air.

"That is cheating!" yelled Natsu. But because Julianne was distracting both Natsu and Lucy, Gray used his ice making to make a shield and pushed them both off the edge. Natsu made a thump as he fell on top of Lucy.

"Did we win?" yelled Julianne towards the judging box.

"No, sadly you still have Loki on the platform." Yelled Erza. Julianne swooped down towards Loki and grabbed him and threw him as hard as she could into the stadium seats.

"That's the last time you throw light magic towards me!" she yelled at him. "Now did we win?" the master and Erza both looked at each other and nodded yes. Julianne landed and Sea exited her body and then faded away. Gray went to give Julianne a high five but she ignored it and started for the edge to exit the stadium.

"Get off of me Natsu!" Lucy was pushing him but he wouldn't move. "Natsu?" he was passed out. Must have hit his head to hard, Gray helped Lucy push him off and Loki appeared to help Lucy up.

"Why does she not like light magic?" Lucy asked Loki. The master interrupted him before he could answer.

"Because her family uses dark magic. She disagreed to have any part of dark magic but in some results that's how she has all those scars. Forcing magic onto someone is a very painful thing to do to someone. I've said too much." He turned to the door and Julianne was looking back with the face of pure evil. Her eyes were literally filled with fire. She then turned and followed Gray up the stairs. "But here is one thing I will tell you that I know, she is only here for her brother." Loki disappeared.

"Her brother?" Lucy repeated.

Back in the grand hall, Julianne was arguing with Mirajane, yelling so loud it was disturbing everyone around her. Mirajane had a troublesome face and she turned to Lucy and back to Julianne. Natsu, Erza, and the Master followed in and back to their places in the hall. Julianne literally ran out of the guild with her hands covering her face. Lucy did double take, looking at the master who was constipating while looking at the floor, and Julianne running out the door.

"Julianne. Why does that name now sound familiar?" Lucy mumbled, Gray listening from a short distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy left her house with a huge smile on her face. She was happy to start the tournament. It was only a short one with ten members. Nerves hit when she thought about fighting her friends, while a few hundred watched. She strolled down the street not expecting something new, when new found her. She saw Julianne at a small food stand talking to the owner. Lucy tucked behind a stack of barrels, not knowing why she was hiding but then she stayed there listening to what they were talking about.

"Come on! I haven't eaten in a few days, father would be mad." Julianne stated with a strange joy-full tone. The women who was vending the shop was smiling, rubbing dirt on her apron.

"You know, this should be the last time I do this my lady. You should really go back to your Aunt. She must be worried sick." The women stated, as she collected the ingrediance together. Lucy thought it was strange, that the women talked to Julianne as she was a made and Julianne was a princess. Then she saw Julianne looking around before a swirl of wind surrounded Julianne. Her clothes, hair, face, whole appearance changed into a tall blonde in a puffy dress with flowers draped on it. She wore a corset over it, defining her curves. The same Julianne gray eyes shinned towards the woman.

"If Auntie wants me back, she will come for me. My husband has no power to help me and Mother, doesn't care what happens to me." Julianne snorted towards the woman, who was panicking and trying to find a means to hid Julianne as this other girl. "Now you won't make the Duchess starve to death now would you?" she pleaded bending down almost on her knees. The woman shoved the food in Julianne's hands and Julianne changed back into the cute little red head that Lucy knew. Munching on her free food she started skipping down the street towards Fairy Tail.

Lucy was frozen in shock she didn't know what to think. Lucy knew exactly who this girl was, the Duchess of Illia the ice kingdom. She slowly walked down the street dazed and confused, didn't know how to acted around Julianne and didn't know who she could ask or tell about this secret if it was a secret. She looked up and realized she arrived at Fairy Tail. The first person she thought of was Erza who was fond of Julianne for a reason no one knew. She ignored everyone and just sprinted to Erza who was sitting alone eating her lunch.

"Good morning Lucy, you look excited about today's tournament." Erza said sipping her drink not looking up at Lucy's panic face.

"Do you know who Julianne is?" she whispered, still panting from sprinting over to Erza.

"Yes, She is the cute red head talking to Mirajane over there." Said smiling looking at Lucy. When she saw how surprised Lucy was she backed up a little. "What is the matter Lucy, you look…shocked." Lucy was still worrisome and decided that Erza didn't know and started looking around the room. She saw that Julianne moved from Mirajane to a group of mages on the other side of the room.

Lucy sprinted to Mirajane and without thinking said "Did you know that Julianne was the duchess of Illia?" Mirajane's eyes went wide and she placed her finger on her lips to indicate to keep it hushed down. Lucy looked around and only saw Gray at the end of the bar, he looked like he was sleeping for his head was on the bar inside his crossed arms.

"No one needs to know this knowledge. She has kept it a secret for so long, how did you find out?" Mirajane whispered keeping her eye on Julianne from across the room.

"This morning, I saw her talking to a food vender and she used magic to change into the Duchess but she also called herself the Duchess. I've met the Duchess once, and now that I think about it Julianne is just like her." Lucy looked at Gray again, but he looked sound asleep. Mirajane didn't respond and Lucy knew it was because Julianne was coming this way.

"Hello again Miss. Lucy. I am quite sorry about yesterday, I do not like fighting…" she was interrupted by the Master yelling from the left of them.

"I have put up the names of the first ten competing in our tournament for money!" and everyone swarmed around the bar, Julianne sat between Lucy and Gray by the force of everyone swarming. Gray was now awake staring at the master. He didn't look like he just woke up and Lucy feared that he was awake just keeping his head down. "The ten people competing are; Elfman, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Cana, Levi,Shadow, and Julianne." Everyone who was on the list cheered except for Julianne, Lucy and Gray. Lucy felt like she should have been happy but she was still in shock from that afternoon. Gray started to stare at Julianne who was looking for a way out of the building but was snagged up by Erza who was happy she was in the tournament and started to hug her to death.

"The tournament starts tonight after dinner. Two fights per night until five are left. Everyone is welcome. All the consistence must come to the ring before to hear the rules and regulations." The master said and started to drink from his large mug. Everyone was jolly and started talking about who will win. Natsu was overly excited and started to catch the bar on fire. Gray started to approach Julianne but she was taken away by the Master. Lucy just thought of different ways to approach this whole thing ignoring the cheerful people around her.

Sorry its been along time. I might continue. Donno yet

ALAB


End file.
